createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
El'uul, the Luulian Kingdom
Created by u/OceansCarraway GEOGRAPHY The Luulian Kingdom consists of area of rolling hills, cut by sharp mountains. Many of the coastlines are rocky, lacking sandy beaches or having tall, sheer cliffs. It’s interior, El’uul, is a relatively temperate land, if suffering from sparse soil and the effects of deforestation that are still being reversed and replanted. This makes economic activities such as herding and beekeeping fairly common, and has driven many of the Tlanta’tlan to live within the cave systems and stone-faced cities. Many also live near the coastline, which has been altered through endless harbors, wall, and polders. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Tlanta’tlan are reminiscent of red pandas, and are recognizable as their tree-dwelling forebears by their short stature and retractable claws in their pawpads. Having an orange fur broken up by white splotches on their long, bottle-brush tales, or centered on their white face, large eyes and strong hands have made for a race the finds itself at home working underground and making complex items. They are omnivorous, preferring fish and roots, although many of them subsist on stuff that is less satisfying. The Tlanta’tlan live in groups, and so have to worry about passing along diseases--but often only to others. Their adaptive immune system has evolved to be extremely good at discriminating between harmful organisms and beneficial microbes, and they rarely suffer from infections and allergies. Those that do suffer from them typically die. Racial Quirk None. They’re pretty cute, though, so the WWF collects donations for them. HISTORY The Tlanta’tlan were a species that had two golden ages, and undid these ages with their own hands. Their first was an early golden age, equivalent to a human classical Antiquity--which they ended by deforesting themselves. The ecology collapsed, their tyrannies fell apart, and they fled inland. Barely eking out a living in the hills, they eventually entered a true iron age and learned to make use of the many resources around them, including coal. Small pocket kingdoms re-emerged and fought, allowing some areas to be consolidated. This continued until the advent of a sea-based agricultural revolution, supporting the rise of powerful dutchies under individual Signs. These dutchies could fight, but not kill each other, and a powerful trade network helped to found a second golden age. This age ended with the introduction of gunpowder, which allowed pirates to successfully attack fortified positions. As the fire rose, duchies became powerful and cities crumbled, their lifeblood of trade being cut off. However, the Tlanta’tlan were finally unified under a set of early kings known as the ‘Great Greats’. From there, they slowly rebuilt their society, founding the modern Kingdom. Recently, with the reign of King Lan’gla’tlan, their society was turned upside down. SOCIETY A monarchy that came into being by force of (fire)arms, the militaristic and feudal echoes of the conquest still haunt their past and influence their society. The names of feudal lords still remain on some government positions, but an increasingly powerful monarchy, especially after reign of King Lan’glan’tlan, has accumulated power in the Throne, and the various administrative court positions. This charismatic king also lead a strong anti-clerical movement of forced secularisation and rationalisation, spreading libraries and enlightening the people. Needless to say, this was not taken well, and a bloody civil war ensued that saw the King victorious. His extremely recent death has set off shockwaves within the Kingdom, and as the new heir comes to be crowned, a divide exists between those who beleive Lan’gla’tlan was too harsh--and those who want more of his steel enlightenment. CULTURE The Tlanta’tlan are a very inward-looking society, one focused on obtaining material progress in the here and now. Inherently collectivist by nature of their housing and large family arrangements, they prefer the normal and familiar to the exotic and strange. Many of their artists believe that special things should be beautiful, and take care in the design and making of their worldly possessions. The old lines of the feudal contract have slowly worn away, replacing a den with the modern city, but still maintaining the old position of Hectmayor. The more things change, the more things stay the same. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC While mages grew up in the Luulian Kingdom at much the same rate, they were often isolated by geography and limited transportation options. Magical customs often developed in isolation, with the exception of the ruinic magic that was transmitted mostly by letters on mail ships during the golden age. After King Lan’gla’tlan took power, he began a period of forcible secularisation and scientific investigation, determined to rip out all superstition and all elements of the unknown. Today, nearly all mages are kept in the Mage’s Asylum, and a significant prejudice has been stirred up against any magically talented individuals. This prejudice will vary amongst the Tlanta’tlan, often by individual. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS The Tlanta’tlan export some high-grade crucible steel, fine jewelry, and some of the products of their sea farms. They export masterwork porcelain. Some political elements try to limit imports, but they readily will purchase wood, dyes, and some cloths. Posts: El’uul, the Luulian Kingdom How they work metal: forging 1/2 Winding Down, 1/4 Settling Down 2/4 Settling Down 3/4 Midnight Revocations 4/4 Now hosting, inquire within! Three Decades Difference Final Report of the Temporary Naval Council How They Working Metal 2/2 Also Forging Wind over the Wing A Sea out of Reach Mage’s Asylum T’Loril, and Wood Just Like Clockwork Mansion Powder A Mill of Numbers Detector Monumental Architecture of L’Lonsil Coal in Their Stocking Inflammable Arsenal Early Fixed Air Defenses in the Luulian Kingdom Eeeeeeoooooo Luulia! 5CE Hookups and Connections Vulcanism 1: Workshop Working Vacation Notice of De-Listing Botanical Back and Forth Natural Gas Board of it All Plague Ship! Mining in Endless Skies To Your Royal Highness Comes the Fire, Comes the Smoke A Life-Altering Experience Electrifying! Machined Tools Now Hiring! Arms: 1 Limited Arms Sales Now Available Conservatory Complexities Steam Engines,1 of ? Brief Letter 1 Brief Letters 2 His Majesty’s Investment Vehicle Room and Board Oil, Slick Craze! Arms 2: The Trench Problem Sin(Gas) From Geneis If I Threw A Herbarium, Would Anyone Come? In one mill and out the other L’Exit Waste Management, part one of many Bite Sized Luulian Biologists want to take samples of your claims All taped out Powderturm Arboretum Ordinance and Procurement Boards A Sign of the Times Arms of the Sea and Sky Uphold Wugism, Crush Insects Getting Some Toes Wet WSW Hot Blast Get Around, Get Around, I Get Around Runoff, part 2 of many Shoregarden A Rather Significant Engine Town and Gown A Very Deep Pond in the Forest Please Reinstall Your Printer Drives Railroads part 1 Beachside Moments Arms 3: This Revolution in Military Affairs Matters of Supply Water Supplies Tankhouse A Favor Between Neighbors Cop-Out Art For Art’s Sake WSW Bessemer Steel in Name Only Illian Umbrella Personal Time One Fish, Two Fish The Funeral of Keikalu Limited Telegraphy Look Up, El’Luul! The Kingdom of El’Luul declares its support for the Tejeri Hearthlands Salinarium Arkium Emergency Down the Drain Remaha is Not a State A Fiery, Burning Destroyer: PreIronclad Captain Feydek Appointed Air Marshal of the East Do Not Fold, Spindle, or Mutilate Eny, Meeny, Miny, Moro! New Advancements in Flight All Our Common Demons: The Arkium Campaign My, my, Mrs. Menserin Pie WSW Elsief Bridging the Depths Thermoregulator Steam(ed) Ham(mer)s Universal Computer Apres-Guerre Arms 4: Big Guns, Newer Tires Out of the Mire: The Tlanta’tlan‘s Role in Tromiersland What you lose with time: the Death of a king To Our Subjects A New Defensive Attitude Rails 2: At the (rail) Head The Dismal State pt 0: Accounting To Marry Well: Baaldia Fuel Injector Hinden’s Lost-In-Thought Sierra Mike Monuments of Brass: The Work of Air Marshal Feydek Credit Where Credit is Due The Kingdom of El’luul Demands Immediate NEATO Intervention! Birds on a Wire Naval Buildup The Hills Were Alive Into Warmer Waters The Dismal State pt 1 Climbing Tools Educational Reform 1.(Technically Schools) Now Requesting Samples! Education Reform pt. 2 Curriculum Coordination The Dismal State pt.2 An Exceptional Foundation The Schools of Conduct The Rocket Brothers A Big Brown Schoolhouse Tech Tuesday: The Bloody Cycle Education Reforms part 4: Community Colleges The Monstrous Arsenal No Longer So Dark, No Longer So Lost The 21st Night of September WSW: Eternal September Restoring Order Writer’s Cafe The Ending of Grudges The Compression Step: an internal combustion engine goes outside Baaldia: The Red of Peasants The Kingdom of El’luul declares war The Peace of Arkium Gears and Mirrors ‘Tlan’s Best Friends Happily Ever After Action Report